Reboot (Episode)
Reboot The threat of the Anti-Monitor leads Hal to try to assemble Kilowog, Tomar-Re and Aya as a team to help the new Honor Guard. Synopsis Tomar-Re and Hal Jordan fly to a planet in Tomar-Re's sector after a week of Honor Guard training. Opening another Manhunter bunker, Hal and Tomar-Re discover the same layout as in the Manhunter bunker on Earth, until the three Manhunters re-activate in front of them. A second triad of robots join the first before the two Green Lanterns escape and report back to Oa. The Guardians of the Universe back on Oa are adamant - the Manhunters were banished and deactivated, not kept in isolated storage throughout the universe. Hal convinces the Guardians to release the Interceptor back to him, and assemble a small team to investigate. Hal immediately goes to Kilowog, who is back training new Green Lanterns. Hal challenges Sargeant Kilowog to use his best recruit against him, and the burly GL calls for sector recruit 1014 - a sentient squirrel. After the squirrel speedily throws Hal around and knocks him to the ground, Kilowog says he was going to go with Hal Jordan anyway. When the two board the Interceptor, they discover Aya the ship's navigational AI has been replaced with the Lightspeed Astronomical Navigational Operating System (LANOS). A "test flight" by the new AI convinces Hal and Kilowog that they've got to get Aya back, now. However, the robot is scheduled for disassembly by the Guardians. Landing near the Science Building on Oa, Hal and Kilowog bluff their way past sentry Green Lantern recruit 017 - a human-sized caterpillar-type creature named Larvox - and inside to the lab holding Aya. There Hal opens the container he was holding, allowing the squirrel GL from before into the lab and through access tubes to the cell holding Aya. Interrupted by GL Chaselon, a spherical gem-like sentient, Hal is forced to deceive Chaselon and engage in small talk while the other squirrel GL switches Aya's datacore in her robotic head with LANOS' datacore that Hal took out of the Interceptor. Hal and the squirrel GL leave just as the Guardian overseeing Aya's disassembly arrives. LANOS' protests in Aya's body are ignored by the female Guardian. Back on board the Interceptor, Hal Jordan and Kilowog are joined by Tomar-Re, who informs the team that he has discovered an antimatter wave carrier signal that could be the reason the Manhunters have been reactivating. Tomar-Re has triangulated the signal back to the planet Biot. When the three GLs arrive in the Interceptor, it is only minutes before hundreds of formerly deactivated Manhunters start chasing them around the planet. Escaping the airborne Manhunters by fleeing into another Manhunter bunker, the GLs discover a reactivated Manhunter factory, assembling more Manhunters to join the ancient robots. Caught between the Manhunters outside still trying to get in, as well as the new Manhunters coming at them from inside, Hal Jordan calls for Aya to use the Interceptor's main gun to clear an escape route for the GLs. Their victory is brief, however, as the Anti-Monitor rises from within the factory, boasting of his destroying a universe and using the Manhunters to destroy this one, turning everything into antimatter that it consumes. Aya fires the Interceptor's main gun again, but the Anti-Monitor is only knocked back. Trying to fly to the ship, Hal Jordan pauses as the Anti-Monitor attacks again. While Tomar-Re and Kilowog look on, Hal Jordan is unable to stop the Anti-Monitor's wave of antimatter energy and is engulfed in the attack. Voice Cast and Characters *Josh Keaton as Hal Jordan *Kevin Michael Richardson as Kilowog *Grey DeLisle as Aya *Brian George as Lanos Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2424740/ *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern:_The_Animated_Series_Episode:_Reboot *http://gltas.wikia.com/wiki/Reboot Green Lantern: The Animated Series: Episode 15